I Have A PLan
by Janara
Summary: Harry Potter has a plan. A plan that will allow him to deal with Voldemort, Dumbledore, and everyone else who wants to rule his life.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this story.

* * *

_I Have A Plan_

Harry Potter spent the train trip to Hogwarts buried in a book pretty much ignoring everything taking place around him.

The sixteen year old spent the Feast calmly eating his dinner lost in his own thoughts, not paying attention to those sitting around him.

Once back in the Gryffindor common room he meandered up to the sixth year boy dorm and simply went to bed, ignoring the many attempts to talk to him.

"What's up with him?" Dean asked, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"I have no idea, mate, he's been weird ever since he finished taking his O.W.L.s last year," Ron replied with a disgusted shake of his head.

"Huh," Dean muttered, starting to get ready for bed himself.

oOo

It didn't take long for the school to notice that something was decidedly different with the Boy Who Lived this year. For one thing he wasn't angry. Nothing seemed to face him; not even having Severus Snape as the Defence professor.

Something else that was different was his new studious attitude. He was always seen with a book in his hand. Not even Hermione Granger was as dedicated to learning as Harry Potter was this year, yet there was no change in his grades, not in any subject. Not even Defence.

For the first month and a half the student body was satisfied gossiping about Potter's new attitude, but eventually a few braves souls went on a fact finding mission.

First they questioned Ron and Hermione, but when they had no answers to give the few brave souls paused, but then they decided to beard the dragon in his den.

They hunted down Harry in the library.

"Greetings, what can I do for you?" Harry asked pleasantly as several people joined him at his table.

"We wanted to know why you are so different this year, Potter," Zackary Smith stated bluntly.

"None of your business," Harry replied affably, turning back to his book.

"The hell it isn't," the Hufflepuff snarled, trying to snatch the book away from the Boy Who Lived.

"Tsk, tsk, you better behave yourself of face the wrath of Madam Pince," Harry mock scolded, never taking his eyes away from the text he was pursuing.

"Zack, behave yourself," one of the others hissed in annoyance. "We won't get any answers if you insist on irritating him."

"You won't get any answers whether I'm in a good mood or not," Harry replied cheerily.

"Why not? Don't we have a right to know?" Smith asked belligerently.

"No you don't. Why should you? What makes you so special that you are entitled to know my personal business?" Harry asked, finally glancing up from his book.

Zackary got a constipated look on his face but before he could actually say anything Susan Bones piped up her voice. "Because we are your friends? Doesn't that gives us the right to know why you are so different this year?"

"Ah, well, yes, I suppose that would earn you the right to know things about me. The thing is... we aren't," Harry said, closing his book and rising to his feet.

"Aren't what?" Susan asked, puzzled.

"Friends," Harry replied calmly.

"How can you say that? We went to the DA meetings together," Susan protested.

"Silly me, but I thought friends talked to each other, or at the very least exchanged greetings in the corridors. School has been in session for how long now? And this is the first time you've actually acknowledged me. If that is how you treat your friends... then I'm glad we aren't," Harry stated firmly and disappeared among the bookshelves.

Susan found it difficult to look at the ones sitting at the table with her.

"He has a point, you know. None bothered to be his friend when he needed one the most. So now he seeks that friendship elsewhere," Luna said dreamily, drifting by the table without actually looking at any of the teens sitting there.

The group shared uneasy looks before going to hunt down Ron and Hermione again. If that was true the duo had to know... right?

oOo

Harry wasn't particularly surprised to be summoned to the Headmaster's office. He had expected it at the start of term, truth to tell, not that he regretted that Dumbledore took his time summoning him like some puppet.

"Harry my boy, I am hearing a most disturbing rumour about you," Albus said gravely the moment the teen had settled into a chair, foregoing the normal pleasantries of offering tea and lemon drops, wanting to get to the bottom of this issue as soon as possible.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that there were any rumours circling around about me," Harry replied airily, glancing around the room curiously. Anything to not have to look at the Headmaster and his garish robe.

"What is this I hear about you not having any friends? This is not true, surely you know this?"

"Oh, that, that is not a rumour, that is the truth," Harry replied, getting out of his chair so he could inspect a mysterious gadget closer.

Dumbledore opened his mouth but no sounds came out. "What about Ron and Hermione?" he eventually managed to force past frozen vocal cords.

"Oh they were my friends, I'm not denying that. The thing is that they _were_ my friends, they aren't any longer. I'm not sure why, but I stopped being angry about it ages ago," Harry returned pleasantly with a shrug, moving to inspect another gadget, murmuring a soft greeting to Fawkes as he passed the magnificent Phoenix.

"Harry, I can assure you that they are your friends," Albus managed feebly.

Harry chuckled. "Begging your pardon, sir, but I'm the one who is forced to spend time with them. Trust me, Ron and Hermione are _not_ my friends."

Albus popped two lemon drops into his mouth at the same time, hoping the sugar rush would help kick-start his brain. This was more serious than he'd realised.

"What makes you think that they aren't your friends?" he eventually thought to ask.

"From what I understand, a friend supports you. A friend keeps your secrets. A friend helps you when you are in need. Neither Ron nor Hermione does that. They use my property without asking permission first. They demand to know my every move, and should I dare to do something they do not approve of, they run to you to tell on me in hopes that you will be able to do something to stop me. Hermione spend most of her time nagging me while Ron tries to distract me with demands of playing chess or discussing Quidditch. I have decided that I can do without friends who act like that.

"Like I said, I don't know why they changed, but they have and since I don't like their new personas very much I've stopped being friends with them.

"Not that it is any if your business, sir," Harry mused thoughtfully. "But this way you'll know the truth and won't have to waste your time worrying about 'rumours'," he added sending the Headmaster a wicked grin before moving over to inspect something else.

Albus could only sit there and suck on his lemon drops. This was worse than he'd imagined. What was worse, he had no idea how to get Harry to make friends with Ron and Hermione again.

"I see, my boy. I am sorry to hear that. It is always a tragedy when long-time friendships fall apart."

"Life happens," Harry replied with a careless shrug. "Did you want to discuss anything else?"

"Ah, no, you may go, my boy," Albus replied listlessly.

"Okay. Have a good evening, sir," Harry said, all but skipping out of the office, leaving a brooding wizard behind.

"There has to be something I can do, but what, Fawkes? We can't allow Harry to isolate himself. He will need his friends supporting him, or he will never be able to do what needs to be done," Dumbledore muttered, absentmindedly stroking his beard.

oOo

"Sirius! I wasn't expecting to see you," Harry exclaimed as he was ushered into an unused classroom by a nervous looking Remus.

"Hiya Pup. I wasn't expecting this meeting either, but when Albus all but begged me to come here and talk to you... how could I possibly refuse?" Sirius asked with wide grin.

"Naturally," Harry murmured dryly. "You are looking good. I take it that Mrs Wesley is still trying to fatten you up?" he asked in a louder voice.

Sirius shuddered. "Don't talk to me about that woman. She is a nightmare. Always telling me what I can or can't do," the escaped Marauder grumbled disgruntled.

"Then why do you allow her to stay?" Harry asked in a bored drawl.

"I... what did you say?" Sirius asked baffled.

"If you dislike her so much, then why do you allow her to stay with you? She does have her own home, right? So why don't you send her packing?"

"It isn't that easy, pup," Sirius replied but his voice lacked conviction.

"Of course not, silly me," Harry sighed. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Albus was worried about you and Ron and Hermione. Do you really not consider them friends anymore?" Sirius asked, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"No," Harry replied shortly, not bothering to elaborate. If they had been talking to Dumbledore then they already knew what he thought on that subject.

"But why not? They've been with you through so much. Don't you think it is a bit harsh to just cast them aside like that?" Remus asked tentatively.

Harry snorted. "Aaaaand naturally everyone thinks I am at fault. Really, I should be used to it by now but I actually thought my own godfather would be on my side. Guess not."

"Why don't you tell me what Ron and Hermione has done wrong then, pup?" Sirius asked, transfiguring an desk into a comfortable chair. Harry noted sourly that his godfather didn't bother to make him a chair.

"As I told Dumbledore, in my book, a friend is someone who supports you. A friend keeps your secrets. A friend helps you when you are in need.

"I can't remember the last time Ron and Hermione accepted something I said without spending days arguing about it first. Worse, those 'arguments' usually ends with the command 'let's go see Professor Dumbledore'.

"Ron and Hermione expects me to do as they say, but Merlin help me should I happen to have a different opinion. They both help themselves to my possessions. Hermione is always nagging me to read, but, again, Merlin help me should I read something she hasn't approved of beforehand.

"Ron on the other hand is always distracting me with demands of games of chess or discussions about his thrice damned Chudley Cannons. They are never interested in talking about things that interest me. Whenever we have an argument, I'm the one expected to bend my neck and apologise, because Merlin knows that Ron and Hermione are never wrong.

"Need I go on? Ron and Hermione are always demanding to know everything about me and my life, but they never allow me to ask questions about their lives. And should I do something they do not approve of, they immediately run off to the Headmaster and tell him. The same goes for things I tell them in confidence.

"Like I told Dumbledore, I don't know when things changed, or why, but I see no reason to put up with a new Peter Pettigrew," Harry stated coldly.

"Have you talked to Ron and Hermione about this?" Remus asked when it became apparent that Sirius was unable to form words.

"No, there is no point to do so, really. Like I said, I am always wrong and they are always right," Harry said with a shrug. "So... if your mission was to make me change my mind about them, consider the mission a failure. It will save us all a lot of time and energy."

Sirius managed to gather himself enough to send his godson a wounded look. "Talking to you isn't a chore, or some _mission_, Harry."

"Perhaps not, but you still only talk to me when Dumbledore gives his permission so it might as well be," Harry retorted sardonically.

"That's not true!" Sirius hissed in outrage.

"No? Tell me this, Sirius, when was the last time you sat down and talked to me just to chat? How is it that Ron and Hermione is allowed to spend their summers with you and yet I, your godson, are forced to spend his summers with abusive Muggles? How is that you immediately rushed here to talk to me about Ron and Hermione, and instead of asking me why I no longer consider them friends, you all but demand that I take them back because, clearly, I must be wrong about them not being worthy being my friends?

"When was the last time you cared about me just because you cared and not because you had been ordered to do so by Dumbledore?" Harry hissed, looming over his shocked godfather.

"Is that what you think?" Sirius whispered, looking gutted.

"The facts talk for themselves, don't they?" Harry replied shortly.

"Harry... I love you kid, I couldn't love you more if you were my own son," Sirius all but begged, holding out a hand pleadingly.

"Then why did you allow Dumbledore to dictate your actions? You offered me a home. Yet every summer I'm shipped back to the damned Dursleys. Why bother to offer me a home if you weren't going to actually give me one?" Harry shouted angrily.

"I couldn't," Sirius whispered brokenly.

"Why the hell not? You sure as hell could offer Ron and Hermione a home, why not me?!"

"I... I couldn't... Dumbledore said..." Sirius whispered.

Harry sneered. "I see. Dumbledore said, so naturally you felt compelled to do everything he said. Even though he is the one who did nothing to give you a trial. Even though he still has done nothing to give you a trial. Dumbledore says, so, of course, his words must be gospel.

"Fine, be that way. You stand by your precious Dumbledore and I will stand by what I believe in. Which, by the way, isn't Albus bloody Dumbledore.

"See you around, Sirius, I'm sure it won't be too long before Dumbledore gives you permission to talk to me again," Harry snarled, storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Is that truly what Harry feels?" Sirius whispered brokenly, tears slipping past his closed eyelids.

"Apparently," Remus murmured. "I guess the kid does have a point."

"What do you mean?"

"Every summer Harry is shipped back to the Muggles. We all know that they mistreat him but still we allow him to be sent back there. And he is right that both Ron and Hermione spent the last two summers with you, and no one had any problems with that. But the moment Harry arrives, everyone tries their best to keep the two of you apart.

"...I'm guilty of that too. And all of it on Dumbledore's orders. Is it a wonder that Harry has come to resent him? Resent us?" Remus asked softly, still staring at the closed door.

"Right. I think there need to be a few changes," Sirius stated grimly, stalking towards the door, almost forgetting to shift to his animagus form in his anger.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will not end well?" Remus whispered before hurrying after his fellow Marauder.

oOo

"Say Harry, when are you going to do something about You Know Who?" Seamus asked at breakfast one morning.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I don't know. When are _you_ going to do something about You Know Who?"

"Me?" the blond yelped. "Are you crazy?! I can't fight You Know Who!"

"Hmm... fair enough. Okay, so tell me this, what are you going to do about the Death Eaters?"

"Why should I? I'm just a kid!" Seamus shouted, starting to come out of his shock.

"Hmm... guess that's another point to you. So tell me this, what are you planning to do to protect yourself and your loved ones?"

Tilting his head to the side Harry decided that the blond boy was not attractive when imitating a fish like that.

"You're are a wizard, Seamus, possessing both magic and a wand, yet you plan on doing nothing when your life is threatened? Tell, me, oh wise one, why should I lift a finger to help you?"

"But... You have to! You are the Chosen One!" Seamus all but shouted.

"Ah, so _now_ I'm the Chosen One. Last year I was an unstable, attention seeking brat on the verge of killing you all in your sleep. Your faith in me is astounding, Seamus," Harry stated dryly, noting with satisfaction the red that crept up the other boy's cheeks.

"Yeah, well, sorry 'bout that, Harry," Seamus muttered, unable to look his fellow Gryffindor in the eye.

"Waters under the bridge, I'm sure," Harry waved the issue aside, going back to his breakfast.

"But seriously, when are you going to do something about You Know Who? According to the _Prophet_, you are the only one who can," Seamus persisted once he'd gotten his composure back.

"Why should I?" Harry asked calmly taking another bite of his porridge.

"What do you mean why should I? I already told you, you have to! You are the only one who can!"

"Interesting scenario you got there, Seamus. I, a sixteen year old boy, is expected to fight You Know Who and all of his Death Eaters on my own. While you sit on your arse prepared to do nothing to save yourself. I ask again, why should I? What makes you so special that I should risk my life and magic for you?" Harry asked in disgust.

Seamus once more found himself imitating a fish.

Harry snorted. "Thought so. Get back to me when you have a better answer than 'because the Daily Prophet said so'," he said, rising to his feet, leaving a stunned Great Hall behind.

Not feeling up to dealing with people at the moment, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement. Grabbing a book, the teen plonked down onto a comfortable sofa with a happy sigh.

"Alert me one hour before midnight, please," Harry called to the air before losing himself in the book.

oOo

Waiting for the clock to strike midnight Harry stood staring at his hands. Staring at the rings adorning his two ring fingers.

Then the clock began to announce the start of the midnight hour. Taking a deep breath, the Boy Who Lived gathered himself and began to speak.

"I am Harry James Potter, Lord of Gryffindor through birthright."

Taking another deep breath, the teen continued, "I am Harry James Potter, Lord of Slytherin through blood, magic, and conquest.

"Hogwarts, wake up and listen to my call, I need your help this night.

"A great wrong has been done to me. I call upon the Judge that he may Judge my soul and decide my fate.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, through the family magic we share I demand that you appear before me. I call upon the Judge that he may Judge your soul and decide your fate.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I demand that you appear before me to stand trial for the harm you have caused me. I call upon the Judge that he may Judge your soul and decide your fate."

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then magic began to swirl around the panting teen.

"You dare to summon me, little wizard?"

"I do," Harry replied proudly.

"What makes you think that you are worthy of my judgement?"

"I'm sure I'm not," Harry replied dryly. "But I do not fear death. Should you find my soul lacking then I shall not resist your punishment because I know that you are just."

"Hmm... brave words, little wizard, but is that how you truly feel? Others has summoned me wearing the same brave face you hold, yet in their hearts they were quaking in fear. Do you I wonder?"

"Do you dare to look and find out?" Harry asked in reckless challenge.

The Judge chuckled. "I like you, little wizard, it would be a shame to have to smite you."

The magic in the room grew heavier and heavier until Harry could no longer bear the weight and found himself on his hands and knees, panting for breath.

"Hmm, interesting. There is no fear in your heart, only grim determination. Let's see what lives in the hearts of your foes, shall we?" the Judge mused, bringing forth the two that Harry had marked as his enemies.

Harry could only feebly nod his head, still too busy trying to draw breath into his starving lungs to do anything else.

"Harry? What's wrong child? What's going on?" Albus asked in concern. A concern that morphed into worry and then fear when he realised that he could not move.

The situation only grew worse when Voldemort appeared next to him in all his horrendous glory.

"Dumbledore? What is the meaning of this? Potter?! Ah, how fitting, you are already on your hands and knees before your master," Riddle gloated only to snarl in anger when he found himself unable to curse the irritating brat.

"Harry James Potter has called upon me to Judge your souls, gentlemen. Let us start with the one who doesn't have one," the Judge said, his voice laced with amusement.

Tom was about to ask who would dare to judge _him_, but before he could the magic around him grew tense and hostile and all he could do was scream in agony.

"A pity. I remember when the Fates created you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. You were given such potential. And look at you now. You don't even carry enough of a soul in that construct of yours to be adequately Judged. Be gone, you foul creature."

Riddle didn't even have time for one last scream before he dissolved into nothing.

"Now it is your turn, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I can't help but wonder, what will I see when I examine your soul?" the Judge mused, not bothering to wait for any feeble excuses before starting his reading.

Dumbledore didn't scream, but he did end up in a crumbled heap on the floor, whimpering pitifully.

"You claim that you do not want power. You claim that you wish to atone for your sins. You claim that you want to better the magical world. Yet in your heart you are still the youth who dreamed of world domination with your lover. You claim to have changed, yet you have done nothing to actually do so.

"You too held such promise, Albus Dumbledore, yet you allowed yourself to squander away your life achieving nothing. On the contrary, you have destroyed so many lives...

"Your judgement need to be something special, but what to do with you?"

"Does this mean that I am free?" Harry asked, staggering to his feet with some difficulty.

"Yes child, your soul is still pure, despite the horrors you've been forced to endure. Your wish shall be granted. Go, have a long and happy life, you have earned it," the Judge said gently, caressing the teen's cheek while giving his blessing.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as he disappeared from view.

"NO! We need him! Bring him back!" Dumbledore cried feebly, earning a look of contempt from the Judge.

"You might need him, but he does not need you, old man. Fates, I need you for a special consultation!" the Judge shouted, glaring darkly at the one who had caused so much misery. Far more misery than Lord Voldemort could ever hope to achieve. His misdeed could no longer be allowed to go unpunished.

oOo

Sirius blinked in surprise when Hedwig landed next to his plate, holding out a leg with a soft, sad hoot.

"Hey there, Hedwig. Is everything alright with Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly, untying the letter with shaking fingers.

Hedwig didn't reply, she merely began to eat of his bacon, ignoring everyone present in the kitchen.

With dread in his heart, Sirius opened the letter and began to read.

.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I thought long and hard while trying to decide who to send this letter to. In the end I decided to send it to you. I am angry with you, and hurt by your actions, or rather, your inactions, but you are still Padfoot. You are still my godfather, and I love you. Never doubt that, Sirius._

_I know that you wondered why I didn't rush off to the Ministry of Magic last year. I know you wondered how I figured out the vision the bastard sent me was false._

_Do you want the ugly truth? I didn't know the vision was false. I actually thought it was true, I actually believed that Riddle had managed to get his hands on you, somehow, and now held you captive inside the Ministry, waiting for me to come and rescue you._

_It was with a bleeding heart that I stayed where I was. It was with tears in my eyes that I finished my History O.W.L. Why? Because I had already decided to leave. But I couldn't do that until I had taken my O.W.L.s. _

_I chose my freedom before your life._

_I am still ashamed of that decision, to tell you the truth. I probably always will be._

_But I also chose to __live__ and I can never truly regret that._

_It has long been clear to me that I am not a person to the wizarding world. I am a weapon, a hero, an enemy, but I have never been a human being. Just this morning Seamus bluntly asked me when I am going to do something about You Know Who. When I asked him what __he__ was planning to do he simply stared at me before starting to shout that that was my duty seeing as I am the Chosen One._

_I told him I wasn't going to do anything until he did and left. They all probably hate me now and whisper about how dark and evil I am. They have probably labelled me You Know Who's new right hand man or some such. I no longer care._

_By the time you read this letter it will all be over one way or the other. You see, today is Halloween. Tonight as the clock strike midnight I shall call upon the Judge to judge me, Riddle, and Dumbledore for their crimes against the magical world._

_This ritual is the only reason why I returned to Hogwarts. I knew I would need a truly magical place to call forth the Judge, and since I doubt I would be allowed to do this at Stonehenge..._

_I am pretty sure I shall pass the judgement, but if I don't, know that I do not regret my decision to do this. I know that everyone expects me to duel Riddle in some epic battle. Yet no one has prepared me for such a battle. What chance do I, a mere kid, stand against Voldemort and his evil?_

_No, it is better this way. No matter my fate, I am certain that Tom Riddle shall not survive the night. So when you read this letter, know that the war is over._

_My advice to you, Sirius, is that you grow a spine and a pair of balls. Your name might never be cleared in Britain, but is that truly such a loss? Go somewhere warm and have a herd of children. Before you hit the roof, remember that it is perfectly legal for you to contract a witch or ten to carry you a child._

_I know that you are unhappy with the Black family history. But that doesn't mean that it can't be changed. Just... remember to put your kids first, Padfoot. Don't let Dumbledore or anyone else convince you to neglect them or to do things you don't agree with because 'it is for their best' or because 'it is for the greater good'._

_Look what happened to the two of us when that mentality was allowed to rule. _

_Anyway... this letter is starting to become maudlin, not to mention far too long. _

_No matter what happens tonight, I will not return to the wizarding world. At least, not to __this__ wizarding world. I have found a ritual that will allow me to go to a parallel universe. I considered simply going back in time, but truth to tell, I'm too heartsick to be able to do that. In that new world I will be able to tell myself that maybe, just maybe, the people is different, that maybe I can trust them to be my friends._

_Here, I will never forget that they chose Dumbledore over me. I don't think I will ever get over that betrayal. _

_Anyway, my plan is to get hold of that world's Harry Potter and raise him myself if I am unable to save James and Lily. Don't worry, I will do everything within my powers to keep that Sirius Black out of Azkaban._

_Be happy Sirius, you have earned it._

_All my love,_

_Harry James Potter._

_PS I've decided to call Judgement on Dumbledore too. I don't know what the Judge will make of him, but should he disappear, it is probably my fault._

_Harry._

_PPS Please look after Hedwig for me._

_._

"Padfoot? Is something wrong?" Remus asked worriedly when Sirius crumbled into heart wrenching sobs.

"He is gone, Remus. I will never see him again and it is all my fault," Sirius howled between his sobs.

"Who is gone? Harry?" Remus asked with trepidation.

"Yeah, but he isn't the only one. A Marauder to the end. May you find the happiness you're looking for Harry. And I pray that that Sirius Black is wiser than I was," Sirius sobbed torn between laughter and gut wrenching grief.

Worried sick, Remus wrenched the letter from Sirius and began to read it, his eyes racing over the lines.

"Oh Merlin. He didn't. But of course he did, it was the only way open to him. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Remus sobbed, sinking back down in his chair, joining Sirius in his grief.

"What the hell... What's wrong with you two?" Moody demanded angrily.

Remus snorted. "The war is over. You Know Who is dead," he stated shortly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we wish to grieve the loss of Harry Potter in peace. Please be gone by the time we come back down," Remus all but growled as he hauled Sirius onto his feet, dragging him out of the kitchen, leaving Harry's letter behind.

An hour later the news began to spread across the magical world. The war was over. The Dark Lord was dead.

Not many cared that Harry Potter was gone as well.

A few wondered what had happened to Albus Dumbledore, but most were too busy celebrating to care. And then life returned to normal and life went on as it always does.

Sirius and Remus left Britain and settled down to raise a family in the Caribbean.

The Purebloods continued to rule the wizarding world.

And in a parallel universe Harry Potter settled down to give himself the happiest childhood possible. Helped along with a thankful Sirius Black and a grateful Remus Lupin.

Albus Dumbledore never managed to get his hooks into the quartet and as a result they all four lived longer and happier lives.

As for Albus Dumbledore's Judgement... it is still being debated upon.


End file.
